Un Deseo de Navidad
by Mizuho
Summary: El deseo de un pequeño corazón puro, lleno de inocencia y esperanzas. Elevado en una oración a Kami y San Nicolás, esperando su respuesta con los ojos cerrados y la fe a flor de piel. OneShot. R


**Un Deseo de Navidad**

**Mizuho**

**-Mama, ¿a dónde vas?**

Preguntó la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas y pelo rubio platinado. Su madre se sentó a su lado y la besó en la frente.

**-Yo tengo que trabajar, cariño. Pero tú irás con tu papi y te pasarás la navidad con él.**

**-Pero ¿por qué?**

**-No pude hacer nada, mi amor. Tengo que trabajar.**

**-Mama, ¿Tampoco estaremos juntos en navidad? Tú me dijiste que la navidad era para que la familia estuviera junta…**

**-Si, mi amor, la familia. Pero ya te expliqué la razón…**

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

**-Es porque papi y tú ya no se quieren…**

**-Maya… Maya, mírame…**

Maya fijó sus ojos en su madre.

**-Eso no significa que no te ame…**

La pequeña salió de la habitación corriendo. Rin vio sobre la cama una fotografía con ella abrazando a la niña y un hombre alto y apuesta abrazándola a ella. El hombre de ojos dorados y pelo como el de su hija.

**-No es que no te ame, Sesshoumaru… es que tú nunca me amaste…**

Tomó la fotografía y la metió en el bolso junto con el boleto de avión y su pasaporte. Escuchó el teléfono y lo atendió.

**-Bueno?**

**-Rin…**

**-Sesshoumaru, ya casi voy…**

**-No la puedes traer mañana?**

**-No.**

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea.

**-Comprendo, ella va para allá…**

**-Rin…**

**-Dímelo ahora y me la llevo conmigo.**

**-No…**

**-No permitiré que mi hija duerma en la misma casa que esa mujer.**

**-Será mejor que te acostumbres.**

**-¡Acostúmbrate tú a estar sin ella!**

Rin estrelló el aparato con todas sus fuerzas. Maya tenía su maleta lista. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente.

**-Ari, ¿qué hiciste con tu boleto?**

**-Aún lo tengo…**

**-Iré por él, lo necesito…**

Rin tomó sus llaves y vistió a Maya para salir a la nieve. Mientras conducía le dio la noticia.

**-Mi amor, vas a pasar las navidades conmigo.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-¡Sí! ¿Y papi también?**

**-No, mi amor, te vas de viaje conmigo.**

La aparente emoción de la niña se esfumó. Igualmente estaría sin uno de sus padres. Rin la escuchó suspirar mientras se le desgarraba el alma. Escuchar un suspiro desesperanzado nunca es fácil, mucho menos cuando viene de tu hija de 5 años. Rin extendió una mano y tomó las suyas.

**-Maya, nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-Sí, mama… es simplemente que ustedes ya no pueden vivir juntos…**

**-Sí…**

Rin se inclinó y la besó en la frente luego de pararse en una luz roja.

**-Te quiero, mi amor…**

**-Mama, si ya tú no eres Rin Kazami… ¿Cómo me llamo yo?**

Rin rió.

**-Tú sigues siendo Maya Kazami, mi amor. Lo que pasa es que como yo ya no soy la esposa de tu papi, ya no puedo usar su apellido.**

**-Ah…**

La niña parecía más desesperanzada aún. Rin fingió una sonrisa y poco después llegó a la casa de su asistente.

**-Buenas tardes, Rin-sama.**

**-Hola, Ari. Maya…**

**-Hola, Ari…**

**-Hola, Maya. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente con malvaviscos?**

La pequeña vio a su madre, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

**-¡Sí!**

Rin sonrió mientras entraban en la casa.

**-Kohaku salió a comprar no sé qué cosa… creo que volverá pronto… Rin, por favor, ven a pasar año nuevo con nosotros…**

**-No lo sé, Ari…**

**-Vendrán Sango y Miroku y Kagome e Inuyasha…**

**-Pero…**

**-Por favor…**

Rin finalmente aceptó. Ari le entregó el boleto de avión.

**-Gracias…**

**-Pero, ¿no que se iba a quedar con…**

**-Pues sí, pero él estará con esa mujer… Y no quiero que Maya esté en el medio…**

Para Rin había sido muy difícil aceptar la verdad, pero cada día era más evidente. Su esposo no la amaba. Llegaba a la hora que quería sin importarle nada. Su creciente negativa a tener hijos fue la gota que derramó el vaso cuando Rin quedó embarazada accidentalmente. Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo para con la niña. Era su adoración. A Rin le gustaba pensar que quedó embarazada cuando él aún la amaba y de esa manera engañarse un poco y disfrazar sus sentimientos.

A principios de ese mismo año, Rin decidió dejarlo libre, ya que al parecer ella era su carcelera y le pidió el divorcio. Si hubo alguien más devastado con aquella decisión, fue su pequeña, que no comprendía porque sus padres vivían en casas diferentes. Y mucho menos, porqué su papá tenía novia.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin la cargó fuera del auto y la llevó al interior de la casa.

**-Mi amor, quiero que llames a tu papi y te despidas de él.**

**-Sí…**

La pequeña marcó el número. Pocos minutos después, le llevó el teléfono inalámbrico a Rin.

**-Papi quiere hablar contigo.**

Rin tomó el aparato.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Rin, ¿puedo ir a verla?**

**-Claro que sí. Pero no la traigas a mi casa.**

**-Voy en seguida.**

Rin le devolvió el teléfono a Maya, quien se alejó nuevamente hablando con él.

_**XXXXX**_

En cuanto a Sesshoumaru, otra era la historia. Había terminado la llamada y tomó sus llaves y su gabardina.

**-¿A dónde vamos?**

**-No. Quédate aquí.**

**-Vas a ir a su casa, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí.**

La mujer de pelo castaño estalló hecha una furia.

**-¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir?**

**-Es su casa. Y si ella no quiere, no puedes.**

**-¡Entonces no vayas! ¡Déjala esperando!**

**-¡¡Me voy a despedir de mi hija!**

Sesshoumaru salió de la casa.

_**XXXXX**_

Maya examinaba la calle desde la ventana, arrodillada sobre un sillón.

**-¡Mama! ¡Ya llegó!**

Rin le abrió la puerta. Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Rin creyó ver ese brillo que antes él juraba sólo ella le causaba. Ella rompió el contacto, viendo a sus piernas, donde la pequeña la abrazaba. Sonrió y la dejó abrazarlo.

Sesshoumaru sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla, sus ojos lucían tan tristes y apagados. Su sonrisa melancólica. No sabía cuál era peor, si el nudo en su estómago, o su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Desesperado por decirle lo que no le dijo en los 7 años de matrimonio que tuvieron, que aún tenían. Faltaban 4 días para que el divorcio fuera efectivo sin apelación. Pero él ni siquiera había firmado los papeles.

Tomó a su pequeña entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-¡Te quiero, mi amorcito lindo!**

La niña rió y acarició la corta barba de su padre.

**-Te quiero, papi…**

Rin los dejó solos en la sala mientras ella terminaba las maletas. Bajó las escaleras con todo listo. Ellos dos jugaban diciéndose cuánto se querían.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin dejó caer su agenda mientras se tragaba un suspiro. Dio media vuelta y los vio en su juego. No se lo había dicho a ella, sino a su hija. Pero volver a escuchar esas palabras en un tono que sólo utilizaba al hacerle el amor… Pero rompió su burbuja, esas palabras estaban sucias. Estaba segura que le decía lo mismo a la otra.

**-Llamaré un taxi…**

**-No… yo las llevaré…**

**-Tu mujer debe estar esperándote…**

**-Como si me importara…**

**-Como si alguna vez te importó…**

Rin lo dijo entre dientes y sin sospechar que Sesshoumaru la había escuchado.

No tenían ni 15 minutos en la carretera cuando Maya se durmió en el asiento trasero. Sesshoumaru vio por el retrovisor y sonrió.

**-Cada día está mas hermosa… se está pareciendo mucho a ti…**

**-Entraremos por la puerta 4…**

**-Rin…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-…-**

¿Qué le decía? "¿Acabo de romper con ella?" No, necesitaba ganársela de vuelta. Era una resolución que había tomado mientras iba a su casa y se reafirmó al verla.

La repentina relación de Sesshoumaru, poco tiempo después de la separación, sólo reafirmó las sospechas de Rin. Sesshoumaru le era infiel. Esa relación ya existía mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba. La noticia por parte de su hija, que su papá tenía novia fue el golpe más bajo que Rin pudo recibir.

"Esa es la diferencia". Pensaba ella. "Esa es la diferencia entre amar y no amar". Ella debía sanar para aceptar a alguien más en su vida. Él no necesitaba esas cosas. También marcaba la diferencia de un primer amor. Sesshoumaru había sido su único amor. Ahora ella con lágrimas en los ojos comprobaba que él nunca la amó.

**-Es a la derecha…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Rin…**

**-Dime…**

**-…-**

¿Cuántas veces iba a repetir su nombre?

**-¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme?**

¿De dónde carajos salía esa pregunta? ¿Cuándo dejó de quererlo? Rin sentía de todo, estaba a punto de decirle que aún lo amaba, pero se detuvo.

**-No lo sé… tal vez entre tus amantes, tus llegadas a las 4 de la mañana y tener que lidiar con tu peste a alcohol y perfume barato. O no, tal vez entre el olvido y el abandono en el que me tenías me di cuenta de que valgo mucho más de lo que tú crees.**

Rin bajó del auto al segundo en que se detuvo. Sesshoumaru fue incapaz de responderle ni una palabra. Se alejaba con la maleta carry-on en una mano y la pequeña tomada de la otra.

**-¡Te quiero, papi!**

**-¡Te quiero, pequeña! ¡Rin, yo nunca te fui infiel!**

**-"¡Aún estamos casados, imbécil! ¡Y tú te revuelcas con otra! ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?"**

Esos pensamientos la mantuvieron con una rabia hirviendo dentro de ella, hasta que llegaron al avión y Maya la abrazó.

**-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Te quiero mucho, mami…**

**-Y yo a ti, Maya…**

Llegaron a París luego de 8 horas de vuelo. Rin tenía a Maya en brazos y la besaba con ternura mientras la pequeña dormía.

**-Mi amor, llegamos…**

**-Mama…**

**-Llegamos a París. Mira por la ventana.**

La niña observó maravillada la ciudad de noche. Rin sonrió.

_**XXXXX**_

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en su cama, apenas despertaba, se inclinó sobre su mesa de noche y sacó algo de la gaveta. Su alianza matrimonial. Pensó en Rin mientras apretaba el puño con la sortija dentro.

**-¿Qué hice?**

Sesshoumaru nunca pudo satisfacerse con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, no se sentía completo sin ella. Sin embargo nunca le dijo lo que significaba ella para él. Nunca le dijo cuánto la amaba, nunca le dijo nada. Nunca. Aquello taladraba su cabeza, las palabras de Rin lo golpeaban como un martillo.

Se levantó ante los insistentes golpes en su puerta, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su reciente ex – novia vuelta una furia. Le dio tremenda cachetada y comenzó a insultarlo.

**-Ahórratelo… se acabó.**

**-Es esa perra, ¿verdad? ¡Es por culpa de esa maldita perra!**

**-¡Te callas la boca! ¡Estás hablando de la madre de mi hija! Será mejor que te vayas, Kagura…**

Kagura lo vio a los ojos y reconoció de inmediato lo que pasaba.

**-¡Estás enamorado de ella!**

**-Kag…**

No se lo pudieron pintar mejor. Eso era cierto, Rin era el amor de su vida y si no hacía algo pronto, la perdería para siempre.

**-Tú…**

**-Es cierto… ¡Sí! ¡Kagura, es cierto! ¡Amo a mi esposa!**

Sesshoumaru corrió a su celular mientras sacaba a Kagura de la casa y cerró la puerta.

_**XXXXX**_

Rin llevó a Maya a varios sitios y ferias.

**-Mama, ¿cuándo vas a trabajar?**

Rin sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz provocándole risas mientras le ponía su abrigo.

**-Me voy a quedar contigo, no voy a trabajar.**

La verdad es que nunca fue un viaje de negocios. Era un viaje de tres días para calmarse y aclarar su mente. Sus últimos 4 días como esposa de Sesshoumaru. Era difícil separarse voluntariamente de su hija en navidad, pero no podía alejarla así como así de su padre. Afortunadamente la tenía a su lado.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban y Rin puso la tina a llenarse.

**-Mama, ¿cómo va a venir santa si no hay árbol?**

**-Eso no importa, mi amor. Santa te dejará tus regalos en casa y cuando llegues, allí estarán esperando por ti.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Puedo escribirle otra carta a santa?**

Rin le quitó la ropa a su pequeña y la metió al agua junto con ella.

**-Levanta los brazos… ¿y qué más le vas a pedir?**

**-No, quiero cambiarlo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Ya no quiero nada de lo que…**

Rin le sacó el jabón de la cara. La pequeña se acomodó en sus piernas, frente a ella. Su rostro destilaba agua igual que la punta de su nariz. Rin sonrió.

**-Ya no quiero nada de lo que pedí.**

**-¿Y qué quieres?**

**-Quiero que tú y papi se quieran de nuevo. Quiero tener mi familia otra vez. Y yo sé que si se lo pido a santa. Sólo eso, él lo puede hacer. ¿Verdad que sí, mami?**

Rin trataba de mantenerse de una pieza. El deseo de su hija, de un corazón tan puro y tan inocente.

**-Mi amor… santa no puede cumplirte esos deseos.**

**-Pero mami… santa puede hacerlo todo… ¿ya no quieres a papi? ¿Es verdad eso?**

**-Maya…**

**-Papi me dijo que te quiere mucho… pero que tú no lo quieres contigo… que te cansaste porque él es un tonto…**

Rin sacó a la niña de la tina y la secó.

**-Mami, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?**

**-Mi amor, las cosas no son así… esas son cosas de adultos…**

**-¿Puedo llamar a mi papi?**

**-Sí, mi amor…**

Rin le dio su celular. Maya estaba hablando con él mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

**-Estás cerca de ella?**

**-No. Ella está viendo la tele.**

**-Cómo está?**

**-Está triste.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No me cree cuando le digo que tú la quieres.**

**-Maya…**

**-No, papi. Ella dice que no la quieres.**

**-Maya, te voy a volver a llamar.**

**-Pero ya voy a dormir.**

**-Te llamaré mañana. Te quiero mucho, mi amor…**

**-Y yo te quiero papi.**

**-Sueña con los angelitos, mi amor.**

Maya cerró el celular y se subió a la cama. La abrazó y le dio un gran beso.

**-¡Qué rico!**

**-Te los manda papi. Y dijo que te diga: "Tenemos que hablar, preciosa".**

Rin rió a carcajadas y abrazó a su pequeña.

**-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…**

**-Mami, dime. ¿De verdad quieres a mi papi?**

**-Yo amo a tu papi, mi amor… pero tu papi tiene alguien más a quien querer. Y yo no puedo meterme en el medio de eso.**

Rin la besó en la frente.

**-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…**

Maya despertó a medianoche, su mamá dormía rodeándola con sus brazos. La pequeña juntó sus manitas, mirando al techo y cerró sus ojitos con fuerza.

**-Kami, santa… yo sólo quiero que mi papi y mi mami se quieran otra vez… que seamos una familia de verdad otra vez y si se puede, quiero un hermanito… pero yo quiero de verdad que papi y mami ya no estén tan tristes… y yo sé que eso es sólo si están juntos otra vez… Amén…**

La pequeña volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su madre, que fingía dormir mientras sentía su corazón romperse en pequeños trozos irreconocibles.

A la mañana siguiente, Maya despertó y encontró un carrito lleno de delicias en la habitación.

**-¡Mama!**

**-Ya estoy lista…**

Rin salió del baño usando una fina yukata de seda y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

**-Vamos a desayunar, mi amor.**

**-¿Ya es navidad?**

**-No, es la víspera de navidad. Hoy es noche buena.**

Rin atrajo la bandeja a la cama y se sentó antes de destaparla. Maya se acomodó entre sus piernas. Compartieron el desayuno entre risas y cosquillas. Al terminar, Rin le dio su baño a Maya.

**-Vamos a salir.**

**-No, espera…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Papi me va a llamar…**

**-Él te va a llamar a mi celular, cariño. No importa dónde estemos. Vamos al circo.**

**-¡¡¡Sí!**

Rin sonrió y le puso el abrigo. Salieron a las heladas calles de París, dirigiéndose al famosos Cirque du Soleil, que hacía una presentación navideña en su ciudad natal.

Rin le puso el celular al cuello a Maya, para que así, no se angustiara tanto por la dichosa llamada. Entonces sonó.

**-¡Papi!**

**-¡Hola! ¡Princesa! ¿En qué hotel se están quedando?**

**-Mama, ¿en qué hotel estamos?**

**-En el Ritz, París.**

**-Rit-parís.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-¿Están en la habitación?**

**-No, vamos al circo.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si me llamas cuando vuelvan del circo?**

**-¡Si!**

**-¿Me lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**-Dale un beso a tu mami en la mejilla de mi parte.**

**-¡Si!**

**-Y dile que la extraño.**

**-¡Sí!**

**-Te quiero.**

**-Yo también, papi…**

Maya cerró la llamada y abrazó a su madre y le dio el beso en la mejilla.

**-Papi dice que te extraña…**

Rin sintió su corazón detenerse en seco. Pero trató de mantener la cordura.

Durante todo el espectáculo su pequeña estuvo increíblemente emocionada y sorprendida con cada truco y acto. Sostenía la mano de su madre con fuerza en las partes de mayor suspenso, y parecía ser la que más gritaba y aplaudía al momento de la recompensa.

Al salir del circo, era ya medio día. Rin la llevó a un restaurante cercano.

**-Mami, quiero llamar a papi.**

**-Maya, debe estar cenando…**

**-¡Maa!**

Rin le entregó el celular. Maya hizo la llamada.

**-¡Papi!**

**-¡Princesa! ¿Dónde están?**

**-Vamos a comer.**

**-Bien. Quiero que después de que coman, insistas para volver al hotel.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Ya verás. Dile a tu mami que la quiero mucho.**

**-Sí.**

Maya le dio el mensaje a Rin. Rin tomó su celular y lo llamó.

**-¿Princesa?**

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué planeas?**

**-Quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Yo estoy en París. Y tú en Japón con tu…**

**-Por favor, Rin. Es algo que debí hacer mucho tiempo atrás.**

**-Y por qué no lo hiciste?**

**-Porque soy un cobarde… Es en serio, Rin… sólo prométeme que me escucharás, ¿sí? Después haces conmigo lo que te dé la gana.**

**-Está bien…**

**-Y preciosa… de verdad te quiero…**

Rin cerró la llamada. Reconocía algo dentro de ella que le gritaba que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

**-"Lo hago por mí, no por mi hija…"**

Rin se lo repetía a sus adentros sabiendo que los últimos meses con Sesshoumaru fueron un verdadero infierno, se quedaba con él, sólo por la niña y eso la estaba acabando.

Ya en la noche, llegaron al hotel, riendo y cantando las tonadas del circo. Rin tenía a Maya colgada de su espalda y daba vueltas en el pasillo. Finalmente entraron en la habitación.

**-¡¡¡PAPI!**

Rin se quedó congelada ante la visión de Sesshoumaru. Bajó a Maya de su espalda, la pequeña corrió a sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la recibió con ellos abiertos y la llenó de besos mientras la cargaba.

Rin los veía, pero aún no se sobreponía a la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru en su habitación. Luego de un buen rato, Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña frente a la televisión y fue con Rin, quien se había sentado en la sala.

**-Rin…**

**-Cuando dijiste que querías hablar…**

**-Me refería a lo más pronto posible…**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Rin… ¿me vas a escuchar?**

**-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, venir detrás de mí desde Japón… al menos eso te daré…**

**-Gracias…**

**-…-**

**-En el aeropuerto… lo que me dijiste… Rin… yo sí cometí muchos errores, te puse segundo después de mi trabajo, discutíamos mucho, era un bruto, un torpe, un desconsiderado…**

Aquello le provocó a Rin una sonrisa.

**-Pero… yo nunca… nunca… ni siquiera lo pensé… nunca te fui infiel…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Prometiste escucharme.**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru se vio las manos, las cerró en puños y fijó su mirada en Rin nuevamente.

**-Era difícil de creer al principio… pero… yo siempre esperé que volvieras… que me dijeras que me amabas y que todo era una estúpida broma… pero entonces no lo hiciste… nunca llegaste… pensé que realmente estabas harta de mí…**

**-Sesshoumaru, no pasaban dos meses y ya tenías una amante.**

**-¡Me estaba muriendo! Pensar que me odiabas, que nunca volverías, eso me estaba matando. No podía quedarme solo… pero en lugar de enmendar mis errores a tiempo… y pedirte perdón y que volvieras conmigo… cometí otro error y me enredé con la primera cazafortunas que apareció…**

En 7 años de matrimonio, Rin nunca vio a Sesshoumaru abrirse de esta manera. Decidió dejarlo hablar.

**-Rin… dime egoísta si quieres… pero no quiero meter a Maya en esto… y hacerlo por ella sería herirla más de lo que lo he hecho… quiero que vuelvas conmigo… quiero que seas mi esposa… pero quiero que lo hagas porque me amas. Porque no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, así como yo en ti, porque con cada suspiro digo tu nombre… **

**-Aunque te ame… Sesshoumaru, tú…**

**-Yo te amo, Rin… te amo tanto que soy un bestia por dejarte ir. Un masoquista por mantenerte lejos. Y un idiota por estar dispuesto a perderte…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Shh…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

**-No lo digas… escucharte decir no y la muerte es lo mismo… me despediré de Maya…**

Sesshoumaru se iba a poner de pie, cerró los ojos para reunir fuerzas ignorando el dolor en su pecho. Encontró una resistencia y sus labios eran prisioneros. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió su lengua en el interior de su boca, acariciándolo. Cerró sus brazos y la tuvo cautiva entre ellos. Le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad hasta que finalmente les faltó oxígeno. Se separaron como si abandonaran su fuente de vida. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-¿Preciosa?**

**-Sí, soy tu preciosa…**

Rin sonrió mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y las eliminó con sus dedos.

**-¡Te extraño tanto, preciosa!**

**-Pero tú tienes…**

**-Yo tengo una hermosa esposa a la que le prometo serle fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Esa, la que no puedes ni mencionar… digamos que en uno de sus ataques de celos me abrió los ojos, la mente, el corazón… a ti. Rin, yo te amo.**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se entregó a sus besos. Si de algo siempre estuvo segura, era de cuando Sesshoumaru le decía la verdad. Vieron a Maya que estaba profundamente dormida y rieron abrazados. El deseo les ardía a flor de piel. Esperar no era una opción, sin embargo con la pequeña en la misma habitación…

Rin estaba sentaba de frente a él. El agua acariciaba todo su cuerpo al igual que él, que al parecer no se saciaba de su piel. Pero no lo dejaría tan fácil, tenía que pagarle todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias, él no abandonaba su pecho. Hacía todo lo posible, mordiéndose los labios por no gritar extasiada de placer. Entonces reconoció la deliciosa caricia de sus firmes dedos en su interior.

**-¡Ah! ¡Sesshoumaru!**

**-¡Shh!**

Sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Rin se consideraba demente, pensar que en cualquier momento Maya podría despertar, en especial si no se controlaba. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió un dedo para no gritar al sentir a su marido en su interior.

**-¡Ah!**

Sesshoumaru apenas se podía contener, parecía una bestia salvaje en su hábitat. Necesitaba hacerla suya, marcarla para que ningún otro macho se acercara.

**-¡Más!**

Sesshoumaru se desvivía por darle todo el placer que le pedía, la penetraba con fuerza y cuidado a la vez, se aferró a su cintura mientras los besos no terminaban, sentía los dedos de ella enredados en su cabellera. Sus cuerpos se tensaron brindándoles lo máximo del placer. Llegando al clímax juntos. Se quedaron abrazados, como uno, disfrutando de su cercanía. Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar por el frío y la cargó fuera del agua. La besó con ternura.

**-Te amo…**

Rin se quedó entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama dando gracias a Dios por las habitaciones dobles. Rin descansaba entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru notó que se quedaba dormida.

**-¿Estás bien, preciosa?**

**-Sí… sólo tengo mucho tiempo sin dormir…**

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza. Vio a la cama contigua y sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormir. Examinó sus manos con los anillos puestos y sonrió. Nunca abandonaron su lugar. Entrelazó su mano con la suya y se entregó al mejor sueño que había tenido desde que se separaron.

Despertaron por los gritos de Maya.

**-¡Sí! ¡Papi y mami se quieren!**

Estaban abrazados y de frente. Sonrieron y rozaron sus labios. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos para su pequeña. La abrazó y la llenó de besos.

**-Feliz navidad, princesa.**

**-Feliz navidad, papi. Mami…**

**-Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

Rin y Sesshoumaru se besaron.

**-Feliz navidad, cariño.**

La pequeña rió y abrazó a su madre.

**-¿Viste mami? Santa sí lo hizo. ¡Yo sabía que podía!**

Rin sonrió y le prometió a Sesshoumaru que le contaría luego.

**-Y van a tener un bebé, verdad?**

**-La verdad es que…**

**-Sí.**

Rin abrió los ojos como luna llena y los fijó en Sesshoumaru.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Las cosas van a cambiar, mi amor… ¿Cuántos eran que querías? ¿3?**

Rin asintió sonriendo.

**-Entonces mejor nos ponemos a trabajar en los dos que faltan.**

Rin rió y los abrazó junto con Maya. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas. Se pasaron todo el día paseando por París con su pequeña entre ellos. Sesshoumaru la llevaba sobre sus hombros mientras y disfrutaban de la belleza de una ciudad para enamorados bajo el encanto de la nieve.

Al volver al hotel, llevaron a Maya a la habitación contigua.

**-Mi amor, esta puerta va a mi habitación. Donde estaremos papi y yo.**

Sesshoumaru atravesó la puerta.

**-Si nos necesitas, sólo tocas la puerta.**

**-Mama, quédate conmigo…**

Rin se acomodó a su lado y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que iría en un rato.

**-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

Rin se aseguró de que estuviera dormida y salió de la habitación. Entró a la suya, donde Sesshoumaru servía dos copas de champaña.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…**

Rin sonrió y le secundó el brindis. Tomaron tan sólo un poco. Sesshoumaru hizo su copa aparte y la besó apasionadamente. Mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la cama. Se acomodó sobre ella y al hacerlo, vio su reloj. Era media noche, 26 de diciembre.

-¡Estamos divorciados!

Rin sonrió y se entregó a sus besos. Sesshoumaru la desnudó y besó su piel centímetro a centímetro. Rin sentía que se volvía loca con los labios de Sesshoumaru brindándole todo aquel placer.

-Sessh, hazme tuya…

-Eres mía. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres mía.

Sesshoumaru la penetró por completo arrancándole un grito extasiado de placer. Se movía enérgicamente dentro de ella. Levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, ganando así más profundidad. Si algo siempre había admirado de ella era su flexibilidad.

Colapsó sobre ella a la vez que ella lo apretaba en su interior aferrando sus uñas a su espalda. La besó entre sus senos.

-Eso fue… diferente…

-Sí, mi amor… orgasmos múltiples es completamente diferente…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Una vez que recuperaron la respiración. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y tomó su mano izquierda.

**-Rin…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Serás mi amante?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-¿Serás mi esposa otra vez?**

Rin se colocó frente a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Sólo Kami puede detenerme.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Durante todo este año aprendí una sola cosa.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya no sé vivir sin ti. Soy un desastre sin ti, mi amor…**

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

_**XXXXX**_

Sesshoumaru llegó a su casa tarde en la noche. Entró a la habitación de Maya y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Te amo, princesa…**

Entró en la habitación contigua y cargó al pequeño que dormía en su cuna.

**-Te amo, hijo…**

Lo dejó nuevamente en su cuna y entró en una tercera habitación. Allí su esposa dormía plácidamente. Se cambió las ropas y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola y atrayéndola a él.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

La besó en la mejilla y se durmió a su lado sabiendo que ese era su lugar, esa era su familia y nada ni nadie se lo quitarían.

Rin sabía que su esposo era un hombre nuevo. Sesshoumaru se había convertido en el mejor padre del mundo y el mejor esposo que Rin podía pedir. Y lo mejor es que este hombre se quedaría. Uno que expresa sus sentimientos, que la llama sólo para decirle un "te quiero".

_**FIN**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_


End file.
